culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Weekend (Earth and Fire song)
| Format = 7" vinyl | Recorded = | Genre = Disco | Length = 3:35 | Label = Vertigo | Writer = Gerard Koerts | Producer = Earth and Fire Gerrit-Jan Leenders | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "7, 8th Avenue" (1977) | This single = "Weekend" (1979) | Next single = "Fire of Love" (1980) | Misc = }} "Weekend" is a song from 1979 by Dutch band Earth and Fire. It was written by keyboard player Gerard Koerts for the album Reality Fills Fantasy. Earth and Fire version "Weekend" was released by Earth and Fire as a single in November 1979 and reached the number one spot in the singles charts in the Netherlands, Switzerland, Germany, Denmark and Portugal. Track listing Chart performance Chips version Weekend was first covered by the Swedish group Chips on their eponymously titled debut-album. Originally, the version was recorded in 1980, but was only available on the album's first printed issues, as all subsequent releases (now called "Sweets'n Chips") replaced the song with the track "Good Morning". It wasn't until the release of the 1997 Greatest Hits-album "20 bästa låtar" that the song became widely available again. The B-Side on the single was the Instrumental track "Tokyo". Track listing Scooter version | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 3:35 | Label = | Writer = Gerard Koerts H. P. Baxxter Rick J. Jordan Jay Frog Jens Thele | Producer = Scooter | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Nessaja" (2002) | This single = "Weekend!" (2003) | Next single = "The Night" (2003) | Misc = }} "Weekend" was also covered by German techno group Scooter as "Weekend!". It was released in February 2003 as the first single from their 2003 album The Stadium Techno Experience.Scooter - Weekend! at discogs.com The single reached number 2 in the German Media Control Charts and was also a top-10 single in Norway, Austria, Denmark, the Netherlands, Finland and Sweden. ;Music video The video for the song takes place on an illuminated part of a loam-covered floor encircled by dark. While Scooter are performing the song, there are Buddhist and Christian monks, nuns, Asian martial artists, topless women, traditional Indian female dancers and Ganesha dancing around them. H. P. Baxxter can also be seen wearing a costume resembling those worn by the Roman centurions. The video was censored in the multimedia part of the CD single released in Germany. Track listing Chart performance Certifications Other versions In 1980 the Belgian band De Strangers released a Dutch-language version of the song under the title "Pluchke".De Strangers - Troef The song was released in German version as "Kein Mädchen für das Wochenende" which was first sung by Conny Morin and later was covered by Daniela Dilow.ZDF-Hitparade (Live - Berliner Union Film Studios) Sendung Nr. 125 In 2002 Kid Q released the single "This Feeling", which contains a sample of "Weekend".Kid Q - This Feeling at Discogs.com In 2008 Bloodhound Gang release a cover version of the Scooter cover for "Weekend!" In 2012, Belgian electro producer Mickey release a cover version of the original track featuring Sylvie 'Billie' Kreusch. References Category:1979 singles Category:1997 singles Category:2003 singles Category:Scooter (band) songs Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Vertigo Records singles Category:1979 songs